Skies of Equestria
by TangoIX21
Summary: Story from set in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic universe that features an original cast set over 1,000 years following the events of the initial MLP:FiM series. Contains various lore from the MLP:FiM series.


**Chapter 01 - Accepted**

It has been more than a thousand years since anyone last saw the Elements of Harmony. It has also been nearly a thousand years since the Alicorns faded from existence, only leaving behind statues as their legacy. Since then, however, magical technology has grown exponentially. Even with all these new advances, it wasn't until the discovery of a strange, metal machine that the Equestrian technology took off. By retro engineering the technology used in this strange machine, the ponies of Equestria have developed many new types technology for making life easier as well as medical advances. This machine was viewed as a gift to ponykind.

Little did they realize that this machine was merely a scout craft for a greater danger. Almost one hundred years after the discovery of the craft did the threat make itself known. An army of machines broke through the barrier between worlds and began an invasion. These new beings soon became known as the Gear Frames (Gears). Because they favored the skies, most Equestria's primary defenses lay in the hooves of the Pegasi. Unfortunately, they alone were not enough to hold back the army.

Leaders from all over Equestria came together to strategize how to stop their common foe. With scientists working around the clock, new forms of technology were created that would greatly aid in the war against the Gears. The biggest advancement was a new flight system that would enable ponies without wings to fly among the clouds. These suits became known as the Skyfold Systems (SFS). Armed with these new suits and new forms of weaponry, it didn't take long for the tables to turn on the Gears.

Following the first full counterattack, the World Leaders began the Sky Guardian initiative and began to recruit willing ponies from all over Equestria regardless of history or type. The Academies, found throughout Equestria, trained hopefuls in the art of aerial combat.

Our story begins with one such hopeful known as Rook Castle, a young Earth pony from Ponyville who is just waking for her day of graduation from school. Little does she suspect that a threat is already upon her.

"Hey! Wake up! You're gonna be late!" a familiar voice cried out in Rook's dreams. "If you don't get up, I'm gonna tell mom!"

Rook slowly opened her eyes to see a young colt standing before her making the most curious of faces. "Who said you could come in my room?" she asked in her heavily groggy state.

The colt grinned and turned to walk away slowly, "I guess you don't want any awesome pancakes for breakfast," he added with a teasing tone.

Rook simply groaned as the colt left her room, desperately trying to cling to a dream of being an elite flyer among the Sky Guardians she was so abruptly interrupted from. Slowly, but surely, she slid out of bed and made her usual morning rounds before finally heading downstairs to the welcoming aroma of the freshly made pancakes that await her.

Greeting her was an older stallion sitting at the table with a half eaten stack of pancakes on plate and the morning newspaper in hoof. He had a freshly combed mane that was of similar shade of dark brown as Rook, but was riddled with gray streaks and a light tan coat. "Well, good morning, finally," he jokingly said to Rook with a soft smile. Rook simply smiled to him before yawning and taking her seat at the table.

To her side was the same young colt who had awoken her from her slumber joyfully rocking side-to-side in his hair while waiting on a plate of his own. He mostly resembled the older colt at the table with a lighter colored mane and tail with the same color coat. He continued rocking and at the same time grinning largely at Rook while trying to make his hazel eyes pop out like bug eyes.

Rook shook her head and gave a light smile as she turned to the mare standing at the lit stove. The mare was hard at work making an army of pancakes for her family. She had her brown mane in a bun and a small tie at the end of her brown tail. She shared a similar, but much lighter shade of green in her coat than Rook's. Rook felt deep comfort in the company around her.

After breakfast, Rook groomed herself and prepared for possibly the last time she will see many of the other ponies she went to school with. She had been awaiting this day for a long time, but now that it was finally here, she felt herself filled with uncertainty and fear. Her mind became a barrage of possible regrets. She shook the thoughts from her head and took a deep breath. "Everything will be okay," she said to herself.

Rook emerged from her home and began her walk to the school yard where the ceremony would take place. She was greeted by many of the shop owners she would always walk pass on the way to school. She pondered what would happen now that this is the last time she will be taking this route. She held firmly in her smiling back and normal greeting to everyone as if it were just another school day.

Ponyville had grown much in the millennia since the erection of the Castle of Friendship that watched over all its citizens. Although it has become the cityhall of Ponyville, the throne room and it's six thrones remain empty with only statues left behind as a reminder of their former court. Even though the city has grown, careful planning was at work to ensure all citizens could have an equal view of the palace.

Within feet of the gate to the school yard, Rook paused. Once again she began to think about her time at school and with her friends. She struggled with trying to push herself forward. To her rescue were her friends who are also coming to terms with the act of graduation. From playful banter to reminiscing about the fun they had at school, they talked until the bell tolled. They all said their goodbyes and headed inside.

Over the next several hours, they all prepared for the graduation. Rehearsing what the steps were, preparing for their speeches, getting ready to enter a new era in their lives. Before they realized, it was closing down to zero hour. The students all waited behind the curtains as instructed while the principal of the school gave the opening speech. On their queue, all the graduates walked out to take their seats. They were surrounded by friends and family watching on.

As planned, the Valor Victorian gave his speech on being part of a class going into the new world. Each teacher gave their own speeches. Finally, came the moment of truth. One-by-one, each student walked up to receive their diploma and best wishes from the staff. Upon each of the graduates sitting back down, the principal stood forward to give one final announcement in the ceremony. Once the final word was given, all of the graduates stood up and celebrated loudly.

The celebrations were short lived, however. Amidst the howling and screaming, a surprise attack was launched by the Gears. Several attack units flew by overhead with destruction following in their flight path. The citizens of Ponyville began to panic and run for cover. Rook regrouped with her family to seek shelter.

It was not long before carrier type Gear began to deploy ground units. The screams of panic could be heard everywhere.

"Why is this happening?!"

"Why are they attacking so far out?!"

"This is a nightmare! It has to be!"

Rook and her family rushed to the nearest shelter, but not before being cut off by a Metalicast ground type. She looked up in horror at the machine. The whole world seemed to slow down for her. The machine's glowing, red eyes shifted to look directly at her. She watched as the machine began to turn it's weapons on her while she lay on the ground, frozen in fear.

In a flash of pure speed, the ground type was knocked away. Riding the now skidding machine like a skateboard, was an armor clad pony. Rook immediately recognized the suit he was wearing as an Earth Type Skyfold System. The Guardian proceeded to gun down other ground types before kicking off into the sky to assist other Guardians in defending the city. Rook watched in amazement as the Guardians systematically took down the attacking Gears.

The fighting lasted mere minutes until the all-clear announcement was given over the city-wide public announcement system. Guardians continued to patrol the skies while citizens and Sky Guardian representatives worked to assess the damages.

Rook turned to her family and shrieked in excitement to what she just witnessed. Even though her little brother shared her excitement, their parents maintained a look of worry and concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked them.

They both looked at each other for a moment before her father looked at her, "You really think they are amazing?"

Rook didn't even skip a beat and even gave a little hop to her reply, "Yes! They are the coolest!"

They both simply looked back at each other briefly before signaling that it was time to return home.

Later that evening, Rook, unable to sleep, found her father in the den looking at home old photos.

"Dad?" she asked softly, "Whatcha doin down here?"

Without looking back, he simply replied, "Reminiscing."

"About what?"

"Oh just when I met your mother... and raising you and your brother."

"You never did tell us how you guys met."

Her father sighed softly, "To be honest, I wasn't sure you would believe the truth."

"Well," Rook took a seat with a gentle smile, "how about it?"

Without saying a word, her father handed Rook a photo of a young colt wearing an older Earth-Type SFS and the uniform of a Sky Guardian.

Rook examined the photo closely, "Is… Is this… You?"

Her father just looked at her with a smile.

"You never said you were a Sky Guardian!" Rook was simply overjoyed like a child meeting her favorite celebrity for the first time, jumping around. "Why didn't you ever tell us?!"

"Well," her father scratched the back of his head, "it's not like I was a great hero or anything. Your mom actually had to patch me up a few times. She was the best medic we had as far as I'm concerned."

"This is awesome!"

"Look, Rook-honey," her father placed a hoof gently on Rook's shoulder, "being a Sky Guardian, isn't all about glamor and heroism."

Rook looked him back in the eye with a serious expression, "Dad… I know. I know being a Sky Guardian will be hard, but…" She looked back at the shield Cutie Mark she had, "I want to be able to protect others. That is what my mark is telling me… Right?" She looked back at her dad.

He gazed at her realizing nothing he says will ever change her mind. "I was afraid of this day." He pulled a letter out of a box and gave it to Rook, "This came for you a couple weeks ago. Your mom and I were just afraid to see what was in it."

Rook took the letter addressed to her from the Sky Guardian Academy, "Is this about my application?"

"Listen, honey, no matter what happens, we will always love you."

Rook hesitated and stared at the letter, unsure of what to do. Finally, she mustered the courage to open it and read the contents. After reading in silence for a moment, she sat the letter down and stared off into space.

"Honey?" her father asked out of concern. He then looked down at the letter, and under the application status field, it read, "Accepted."


End file.
